Spooky stories by the teens
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: Takes place after The Gideon Saga. Not the sequel, just Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and the teens telling scary stories while Toby is recording all of it.


**Spooky story 1: The Living Island**

Dipper, Mabel, Toby, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Thompson, and Tammy are seated around a campfire at the Gravity Falls Lake. Toby has his camera with him, and he starts recording. Dipper is making ghost sounds, all the while Thompson is cowering in fear of them.

"Does anybody know any spooky stories? I'm thinking that maybe the town might wanna hear some spooky stories of the unexplained." said Toby. "How bout you, Dipper? Know any spooky stories?"

"Spooky stories?" said Dipper in confusion. "Um...um..."

"Let's do an improve story." suggested Nate. "We'll all tell the story, one sentence a piece. You go first, tempting man. Go!" Nate claps his hands.

_"Lake house, home, um...in Gravity Falls, in Oregon, upstate, sort of." _said Dipper telling the first part of the story, all the while Toby is showing pictures of what's happening to the camera. "Lee. Go."

"Ya have to give me full info." said Lee.

"That's just about as much info as you're gonna get. That's a full layout of the background. Go for it."

_"Okay, so in this house, by the lake, in Gravity Falls, Oregon, upstate, the seven of us were having water splash fights in the dead of night, and we saw these bubbles of an unknown sea creature we claimed to be a sea monster, and we ran out worriedly not knowing what that was. _Nate. Go."

_"We were...scared of this sea monster, all of us, and we forget to mention Toby was there, and he was just like 'I can't even take the fact that the supernatural exists! What are we gonna do about it?', and then Dipper was like 'There's only one thing sea monsters are allergic to...scary animal puppets', and we always knew that Mabel had a suitcase of animal puppets every time we went camping, so I went over to her suitcase, and got out the most terrifying animals I could find, including a creepy bear she called Bear-o, and we got a boat, went over to the island where the bubbles were closest to, and I was like 'Let's spread this shit all over the island and scare those beasts, and um..._and I forget what happens next."

"Luckily, I do." said Toby happily.

"Oh good, I thought for a second there we were screwed. How come you didn't talk?"

"I waited for you to pass it on, but you were just rolling with it like you got the hang of it."

"Well go for it. That was all one sentence."

_"Okay, so we spread the puppets all over the island and we thought we were safe, unfortunately, we were not, because the island started shaking and flying up, and we realized that the island was...alive, it had a face, and it growled, so I dawned my Avatar costume, and I did a fantastic air bending technique that everyone was impressed by, and I got us off the living island. _Wendy. You're up."

_"Okay, unfortunately, that was just the Toby side of the story..."_

"WHAT!?"

_"...and what really happened was, Toby put on his Avatar stuff, and ran around the island screaming 'Air bending style!', and flailing his girlie arms around, and the island just...knocked him off with one of its trees, and it ate him, cause Avatar wasn't real, and Toby didn't know that, but...could ya blame him?"_

"When did this turn into a story about me!?" Toby complained, and everyone laughed.

"Well sorry, Toby. It's just so much fun to make fun of you and your unmanly life." laughed Wendy. "Anyway, Mabel. You're up."

_"Okay, so we lost Toby, and we forget to mention Tammy was there, she was just being silent on her phone, not even caring that our lives are in danger, and I went into my suitcase one more time, and I pulled out something that only Thompson could fit in, and it was very girlie, and I outgrew my girlie stuff after me and Dipper turned fifteen, and I thought that it would look good on Thompson, so I handed it to him. _Thompson."

_"Okay, I took what Mabel gave to me, which I instantly recognized as Mabel's...llama sweater, and I put it on and was like 'Ya know what, island, you ate Toby...and Tammy's not gonna do shit, she's just gonna stare at her i-phone watching YouTube videos or something', and then I jumped onto the island's face and I kicked its ass, and I became the manliest man in the group next to Dipper. _Tammy. Are ya gonna get off your phone or what?"

"What?" asked Tammy, who falls off the log she was sitting on. Everyone started laughing at that.

"Tammy, we're...we're trying to tell a story here. Did you're...did you're phone land right on top of your face?" said Dipper in between giggles.

"That was...that was absolutely worth it!" laughed Lee so hard. "HOLY COW!"

"Tammy, do you wanna continue the story from here?"

"Sure." said Tammy, getting up. "Where were we?"

"We just stopped at Thompson kicking the living island's butt."

_"Okay, unfortunately, that was just the Thompson side of the story, and what really happened was...Thompson put on the llama sweater, and started prancing around happily cause he loved it, and the living island that is was grossly annoying and immature, and the island just dove back into the water to avoid eye contact with Thompson and his girlie routine, and we all swam back to the beach, and then we all decided to stare at a wall and rethink everything about what happened today."_

"And that's the story about how we all survived the living island of Lake Gravity Falls." said Dipper to the camera Toby had.

"I didn't survive that! WHY CAN'T I GET SOME RESPECT!?" complained Toby with tears in eyes.

"Cause you're a total idiot." pointed out Wendy.

"NO! I'M FINISHING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!"

"I just finished it. You can't redo the entire ending. You died." said Tammy.

"Just let him finish it. We were being kinda mean to Toby." said Dipper with a sigh. "Go ahead, Toby."

_"When the monster went back under the water, I found water coming into its mouth while I was in it, and I swam out of the mouth and barely got back to the shore with my life, and everyone found me and was glad that I was alright, and then they all gave me a big group hug. _There. It's done. No one dies in this story." said Toby sternly.

"Aw come on, Toby. Ya gotta admit, that was pretty scary. It got me wondering if there are any living islands out there." said Dipper playfully.

"You're just saying that to get us paranoid, Dip." said Wendy. "Although I admit, I was a little taken back too."

"Don't worry, Wen. It was all just fantasy, unlike everything that happens in this town." said Nate.

"Thompson got pretty scared though. I saw him shake in fear." said Lee jokingly.

"I did not shake in fear." Thompson said in denial. "I know there are no such things as scary animal puppets."

"Uh, we were telling a story about how we barely escaped a living island with our lives." said Tammy. Mabel pulls out a scary bear puppet.

"Did somebody say...Bear-lee?" Mabel said sticking the puppet at Thompson right in the face, and Thompson screams like a girl in fright.

**End of chapter. I thought you guys could use the entertainment until I get on with the sequel, so...There ya go. Hope you enjoyed it. Ciao, dudes.**


End file.
